


sometimes things dont turn out so well for people who don't treasure life

by lastdayofsummer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Revenge, no editing sorry lol, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdayofsummer/pseuds/lastdayofsummer
Summary: This is a vent fic. I barely remember writing this and am only publishing it because im bored.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	sometimes things dont turn out so well for people who don't treasure life

William Afton woke up in what he thought was a cold sweat. But when the bucket was thrown to the ground he realized it was ice water. “Wake up, shithead. It’s been too long.” He immediately recognized that southern accent and lifted up his head. Henry Emily. When had he last seen Henry Emily?

Fuck, it must’ve been over a decade. Since 1987. When Michael’s friend got bit by an animatronic and Henry discovered he was the killer. Even through his wet hair, William could tell that Henry looked different. His hair was grayer and bob length (last time William saw him, it was past his shoulders) His welcoming appearance was replaced for a more sinister look. Henry wasn’t even smiling. Will coughed and shook his hair out, straightening up and eyeing the rest of the room. 

His hands and legs were tied to the chair with multiple zip ties. The bucket was on the floor, along with William’s suit jacket and tie. There were other people besides Henry. Other parents of the kids he slaughtered, Will recognized. They looked nervous. There was someone he didn’t recognize. A tall, skinny man in a hoodie that was covering his face. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be looking down. He took his hands out of his pockets to rub them together nervously, then they went back in. Another parent? Or someone else? 

Henry grabbed Will’s hair. “Look at me when I’m fucking talking to you.” Will coughed again and didn’t speak. Henry punched him across the face and thrust his head out to the group. “You ready to give this waste of space the beating it deserves or am I gonna have to wait around for something to happen, because-”

“Henry,” One of the Mom’s interrupted. “We don’t want to-to torture him. You know this. We’ve discussed and decided this. We,” She gestured to the group of startled, grieving adults. “We just want to see him dead. Nothing else has to be done.” She was almost pleading. Will didn’t say anything. He would take a beating, hell, he  _ deserved _ a beating. But he didn’t want to die. He heard Henry scoff. 

“Fuckin’ A. What the hell did I bring you all here for, then? Michael?” Will’s mind went blank. The skinny guy from before looked up at Henry and William started laughing. It was Michael, Michael Afton all grown up. William had a million questions that he knew wouldn’t get answered. And so, he laughed. 

Michael looked like shit. He was bruised and rotten. He looked disturbed by William’s laughter but looked up at Henry. “I don’t know.”

“So that’s a no. You don’t want to torture him?” Michael shook his head. William didn’t care what Michael did. He didn’t even want to see him. Henry shoved Will’s head down. “Fine. Get out, just get the fuck out. I’ll call you back in when I need to. Get out.” They shuffled out the door, one by one. Michael looked back for a moment, opened his mouth then closed it. He shook his head and slammed the door shut. 

They were alone. 

Alone, for the first time since 1987. William was strapped to a chair and Henry stood above him. “So-” Henry punched him again. Will made a shocked noise and could barely register what was happening when the knife was raked across his thigh. He yelled and instinctively tried to get away, but the restraints kept him down. Henry cut through his pant leg, drawing more blood. Will yelled in pain and writhed. Henry shoved his chest back, pinning him to the chair. He could only watch as Henry continued to cut him again and again. Thigh, waist, chest, clavicle. Will didn’t cry and felt himself start to even zone out. 

Henry slapped him to get his attention, roughly grabbing at his wounds. “Look at me.” William frowned and raised his head up. “You feel that?” He was about to ask him what when Henry stuck thick fingers into the first cut on his leg. Will choked.  _ Fuck. _ Henry kept…  _ moving them _ . Will tried to close his eyes but Henry just slapped him. "Look at me. Look at me when I do this to you," William felt nauseous and tried to keep his eyes open. Henry kept rambling. "I'm going to ruin you. I'm going to break you, William. Like you broke me." This was just on a whole new level of fucked up in their relationship. Henry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Will's cheek. 

That was when Will started crying. He sobbed and looked up at Henry only to find that he was finally smiling. It was a gruesome smile, no joy, no cheer. Will didn’t want to look at him anymore but the man’s grip on his chin was too strong. 

“You deserve it. For what you did. And I know you know that.” He did, Henry was right. Before Will knew what was happening, Henry had unzipped himself and Will had a cock in his face. He gulped and decided that he was in no position to make snarky comments. He looked up at Henry, who was tugging his hair. “C’mon, William, I don’t have all day.” William slowly parted his lips and took the head into his mouth. He tasted practically the same since Will had last done this. Probably some time in the 80s. 

It wasn’t long until Henry lost his patience and, with a grab of Will’s greying hair, rammed his cock further into his captive’s mouth. Will keened and tried to get a hold on his breathing. He was trapped. It wasn’t long before Henry’s length was all the way in, invading his throat. Henry settled in with a shaky groan. “That wasn’t too bad, was it?” William did nothing and felt another wave of tears coming on. “I’ll give you a sec.” He tried to adjust as best he could, moving his tongue around in a desperate attempt at being comfortable. Henry hummed in encouragement. Will twirled his tongue around, actually attempting to please the man. His thoughts were racing.  _ He chose me to do this for him, me, me me. He wants me. Henry wants me. Someone wants me, someone wants me, someone wants me.  _ The thought was almost disgustingly arousing. How could someone want him, especially like this? Will could’ve never thought someone- especially Henry, of all people- would want him after he did all those terrible things. He was so  _ dirty _ .

Henry lightly thrusted into Will’s throat, making him choke and bringing him back to reality. He laughed. “You are such a crybaby. I would have never thought it would be this easy.” William became starkly aware of the tears dripping down his cheek. He was feeling so many things right now. Henry thrusted again, “Pay attention or I’ll make you.” Will sobbed around Henry’s cock but obeyed, tonguing the sides. He lightly sucked, realizing drool dripping off the dick and his own mouth.  _ This is so humiliating. I deserve it _ . The other man kept a firm grip on William’s head, fidgeting with his hair. 

“Darlin’, if you do good maybe I’ll go easy on you at the next part. I’m giving you another minute of… gettin’ adjusted and then I don’t care, ok.” William wasn’t sure if that was a question but started doing the best he could, trying to remember what Henry liked. Part of him wanted to be hurt. The other part just wanted Henry to feel good, disregarding all other thoughts. He also wanted to be called “darlin” again, even if he didn’t deserve to feel praised.

Without warning, Henry pulled his hips back and suddenly slammed his cock further into Will’s throat. He sobbed and started panicking. But he was pressed up against Henry and had nowhere to go. 

It took a couple seconds to realize that his face was being fucked. Henry groaned and continued thrusting inside William’s mouth. His throat contracted. His head hurt. He barely had enough energy to squirm. It went on for what seemed like hours. Henry moaned a final time and then let him go. Will coughed and spit, drool and sweat running down his chin. Henry zipped himself back up for a moment. William groaned when he was slapped. “Hey, look at me.” He weakly raised his head up. 

“Good job but I ain’t done. Hold still.” Henry was cutting through the zip ties that held him down. Before Will could do anything, he was being pulled by the waist over to a table. Henry bent him over backwards and quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, clawing over the springlock scars. Will whined and tried to move away, but Henry had him pinned. It wasn’t long until his pants were off as well. “Fuck, you kiddin’ me?” Will looked down to where Henry was staring at and wished he hadn’t. He was hard. Henry didn’t touch him and instead shoved three fingers into his already used mouth. “Suck.” William nodded and made sure to get a lot of spit on them. After a minute, Henry pulled them out. “Good boy.” 

It wasn’t long until Henry was fully sheathed inside him. William had cried even harder, but surprisingly had started begging for more. Henry had ignored him. He flipped him over, and roughly thrusted. It wasn’t long until William was being pounded.

**Author's Note:**

> part two? /half-joke


End file.
